125th Annual Hunger Games
by BrookeBrain
Summary: The rebellion failed, everyone involved was killed or executed. Now the Capitol is thriving with their Hunger Games. Another year where twenty four unlucky souls go into the arena and only one comes out.
1. District 1 Reaping

**I do not own the Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Gleam Martel, 18, D1F**

My mother is surprised to see me awake. But not for long. "I should have known you'd be up this early, Reaping Day and so." she said lazily. "Oh course I'd be up! Today of all days is not a day to sleep in, mother! Now get out!" I escort her out and slam my door. I start to giggle with excitement at the thought of me coming home with all the glory and all the riches. That will be me in a few weeks from now. Just you wait I'll be in Victor's Village and all it takes is getting a couple people's blood on my hands. I grab the charm bracelet that sits on my dresser. It's been passed down generation from generation, each owner adding a new charm. That calico cat, that's mine. My mom put that fat elephant on it. That one's my last favorite. There's also a dull sword, a dove, a broken shield, and a jay. I really don't care who's charm bracelet this was before, all I know is it's mine now. I slip it onto my wrist and finish getting prepared.

I show up early and I think I'm the… 1, 2, 3… 26th person here. I stand where all the other 18-year-old girls will be and kick my feet until I hear the loud boom of Ace Spino's voice. "Welcome all you lovely men and women to the 125th annual Hunger Games reaping!" He basically shrieks into the microphone. My ears start to ring as he walks over to the girl's bowl with his winning smile glinting brightly at all the children. "First, the lovely ladies!" He reached down into the bowl and swirls his finger around until he finally plucks a slip out of the bowl. He and his neon green hair and sparkling suit announce a name that booms through the stage.

**Guy Kravitz, 17, D1M**

"Wake up." A soft voice coos in my ear. "Wake up little Guy." That's what my big sister liked to call me. "No." I huffed from under my pillow. "Yes, little Guy, you must." She started tugging on my arm and pulling at my shirt. Eventually she got frustrated and yanked my pillow and blankets right off my bed. "H- hey! Give those back." "You're gonna have to catch me first!" She chuckled and ran off with my things. Ugh, sometimes I really hate my sister. But not really though, in fact I love her. She's always been so protective of me. She told me never to go into the Games. Ever. But my parents think differently. They keep pushing me and pushing me to volunteer. Should I volunteer or do what my sister did and keep my mouth shut until I turn 19?

After I find my belongings outside my bedroom door I throw them on my bed. I'll make my bed when I get back from the Reaping. If I get back from the Reaping. I get ready and head out with my parents and Jade, my sister. I stand alone with all of the other 17-year-old boys. Jade is sitting with my parents because she turned 19 a few months ago. My parents are giving me a look of judgement while Jade gives me a small nod as if to say, "Hey, don't worry little Guy."

That green haired fellow with a glittering purple suit comes out onto the stage. I think his name is Ape Spine or pulls out a name from the big glass bowl on the girls side and shouts out the name in a booming voice. Some girl named Sonny gets reaped but another girl intervenes and shouts "Hey! I volunteer for that girl!" Big whoop. Someone always volunteers. It's a black haired girl with glinting green eyes. She doesn't look that intimidating with her winning smile and dimpled cheeks. She does a little courtesy and then announces her name. "My name's Gleam Martel and I'm here to win. Just you wait and see! I'll win for you District 1!" She blows a kiss to the crowd and then does another courtsey. She steps back a little and lets "Ape" do his thing. "Let's get the lucky boy up here, shall we?" The shall we wasn't necessary considering he's going to do it anyway. He walks over to the bowl and a wave of anxiety consumes me. Should I? Should I not? I- I don't know… I- "I volunteer!" Did I just say that out loud! I did! I immediately clap my hand over my mouth. I didn't mean to say it. I didn't want to say it. Let me turn back! Please! It's too late. My legs have betrayed me and are walking up to the stage. I don't even know if "Ape" or whatever had called anyone yet. It didn't matter anymore. I look over to Jade and my parents. My parents are smiling and giving me a thumbs up while my sister has started to sob into her dress sleeve. I'm sorry Jade. I'm so so sorry. After telling them my name and shaking my hands with Gleam I get escorted into the Justice Building.


	2. District 2 Reaping

**Alana Kenny, 18, D2F**

Today's the day. The day to shine. To prove my worth. Today I can prove my parents wrong. They think I'm too weak. That I can't do this. I'm not scared. I'm not afraid. Today's the day I can show them how great I really am. I walk over to my mother. "Hello." I say shyly. Shyly? Say it like you mean it! "Um, hello there mother." I say more sternly. "Hello." she says without even giving me a glance. I stand there for a while until she finally gives me a look. She looks irritated. "What do you want?" She growls at me. Uh oh… she's in one of her moods. "I just wanted to say that you look lovely today." I say laying it on a little too thick. "Oh don't give me that. Go to your room and get dressed. The reaping's soon and you better think smart." I sigh on the inside and turn towards my bedroom. Today's going to be a long day.

When I eat my breakfast and get close to the Justice Building, I notice the time. Oh crap! It's four minutes until they start! I half walk-half run towards the building. I hear my mother yelling at me behind me. I don't care about her. No one does. She's why dad left us. No one can stand her bitching and prissy moaning. I arrive at the Justice Building and let the woman prick my finger. I swiftly walk over to where I'm supposed to stand and wait for the reaping to start. I don't have to wait that long until the Escort walks out onto the stage. Her name is Isra Mao. She is such a slut. Her bubblegum pink hair is tied in two buns on the side of her head that make her look like a mouse. Her dress is a little too showy and her boobs are basically hanging out! She makes me sick. Her make up coated face starts to speak in her usual squeaky Capitol accent and she announces that she's going to call out the girls. Some girl named Cami gets called but before she can slyly announce her last name I yell out, "I volunteer! I'm volunteering as tribute!" I look over to my mother and her mouth is a agape and her eyes are a mile wide. She's not upset, no. She's just surprised that I had the nerve to do it. Of course I do, she just doesn't ever pay any attention to me. I swiftly walk up to the stage.

**Barney Rigos, 12, D2M**

The sun shines on my face as I begin to wake up. This is it! My first reaping and I can't wait! I jump out of bed and hurry and get changed. I'm a little early but Momma always says that the early bird gets the worm. I don't know why anyone would want to a worm but I don't really care what you want. All I know is what I want and what I want is to be a Victor. I run out of my bedroom and accidentally knock into my dad. He calls to me, "Hey, sport, you're up real early. You want to go back to bed a bit?" "No I'm okay." I call back and rush down the stairs. I grab a box of rice cereal and pour myself a little bowl. My family is real rich so we get the good stuff. I eat my cereal and wipe off the milk that dribbled down my chin with the back of my hand. I wait until it's time to leave and pass the time by playing Tic-Tac-Toe with my brother Mandel. He's 14 and really funny. He likes to make jokes a lot and sometimes plays pranks on me. We both get our shoes on and head out the the Justice Building.

When we get there I can feel my heart pounding and little butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I let the lady prick my finger and it kind of hurts. I flinch a little and see my own blood on the paper. It scares me a little but I'm okay. I walk over to the other 12-year-old boys and see Mandel with the 14-year-old boys he's fooling around with his friends and doesn't notice me waving my arms at him. After a few moments I give up trying to get his attention and instead turn my head towards the woman walking out on stage. Momma says that she's inappropriate but I think the looks kind of pretty. She bats her eyelashes at the crowd and call the girl tribute. Some other girl who looks kind of scary volunteers and she says her name into the microphone. "I'm Alana Kenny, I'm 18 years old and I'm gonna win." She says it in a calm, crisp voice and then steps back to let the pretty lady call the boys. She says the boys name but I don't catch it because I shout, "I volunteer as tribute, please!" I strut up the the stairs and stand next to the other girl. I look out in the crowd and find Mandel. He looks horrified and mouths to me "What are you doing!" I look over to my parents and Momma is crying into Dad's shoulder while Dad is comforting her. His big moustache is quivering. I don't get it, I'm 12, right? I'm allowed to be in the Games. Lots of people volunteer. The pretty lady stutters and asks me my name. "Um, I'm Rigos." I say into the microphone. The other girl looks at me like I'm crazy. She almost looks like she's about to eat me alive. She's kind of scary. We shake hands and her grip crushes my hand. "Ouch." I mumble under my breath and we get escorted into the Justice Building.


	3. District 3 Reaping

**Mima Fossey, 16, D3F**

I get up this morning. Do I want to, no, do I have to, yes. I never want to get up. The warm softness of my fluffy pillow lulls me back to sleep. My mother comes into my bedroom shaking me up. "Get up. Mima you have to get up! We're late!" My mother hisses into my ear. She lightly slaps my shoulder and I spring up, my red hair in a tangled bundle. "What time is it?" "It's late. You slept in again. It's already 1:00." "1:00?" Crap. Crap. Crap. I jolt up out of bed and pushed my mother out. I slipped the closest thing to me on on shoved my shoes onto my feet. I grabbed a snack and rushed out the door. A granola bar was hanging out of my mouth while my hands were brushing my tangled red hair down. My brush got stuck in a messed up clump of hair and I had to rip it out. It takes a long time to get to the Justice Building because my family lives on the other side of District 3. By the time I got there it was 10 minutes until they started reaping. I swallowed the last of my granola bar down hard and let the man prick my finger. I wait with the other girls while my parents sat with the other nervous parents hoping their kids won't get reaped. But two of their kids will. It happened last year and the years before so it'll happen again. Like now.

A man walks out dressed in the silliest costume. He's dressed like a neon purple peacock! His large feathers are sticking out in every direction and spread out like a big fan on his back. He even put orange make up on his nose to make it look like a beak. His shoes looked like big claws and his hands were covered in feathers. I don't know if he's trying to mock us or he actually thinks that's sensible. "Let's dive right in with the ladies." He stuck a feathered hand deep into the bowl and pulled out a name. He walked up to the microphone, unfolded the slip of paper, and read it aloud. "The female tribute this year is… Mima Fossey." It took me a second before I realized that that was me. I'm Mima Fossey. I heard a small scream come out from behind me. It was Mother. "No, not my baby! Not my baby, please!" I'm her only child. If I die she has nothing. I don't want to go. Some girl pushes me out into the crowd and I begin to slowly walk towards the Escort. He's waving his hand, beckoning me to come up to the stage. I don't want to go. Don't make me go!

**Merlin Brunner, 14, D3M**

I see her little tiny feet running across the floor. her pink sock covered in lace. White mary jane flats cover her feet. Her long billowy dress covered in pink decorated with white flowers. She begins to kneel down and tucks her head my her knees. Her eyes look in my direction and a smile plasters across her face. "Got 'choo!" She taps me on the nose and helps me out from under the bed. Me and Ginny were playing Hide-and-Seek while we waited for our parents to finish up getting ready. "Yup, you got me! Uh oh, I can't control my arm! It's the tickle monster!" My hands fly at her and start tickling her sides. She lets out a cry of laughter and giggles until her eyes start tearing up. "Okay, tickle monster. You win.", she squeaks. She gets up and brushes her dress off and goes to check up on our parents. She's only 8 so she doesn't have to participate in the reaping. I, on the other hand, have to. My name's already in there three times but it's three times too many. I don't want to leave Ginny but I especially don't want Ginny to leave me. I'd die for her anyday but I can't imagine watching her die in front of me. Weak and helpless. I brush the thought away and make sure everything is okay and in order. My parents come out with Ginny from the back of the house and ask me if I want them to hold my hand. "N- no! Of course not! I'm 14 and I don't need my mommy holding my hand."

We walk out of the door and head for the Justice Building. We live rather close so it doesn't take too long. A man pricks my finger but I don't really pay attention. I'm more concerned at how Ginny is doing. She looks okay as she sits with my parents. She's giggling as my dad talks to her. I don't know what he's saying but it must be something funny. I loosen my trance and realize that I'm already standing with the other boys. My friend is talking to me but I'm paying no attention to him. Instead I'm paying attention to the turkey that just walked out on stage. I know the District Escort, Primo Fine, had some silly costumes but a giant chicken? Or was it a peacock? I don't really know but he calls out a girl's name, Mima Fossey, and then walks over to the boys. "Alright, alright, now it's time for the funky boys." He dips his hand into the bowl with his turkey claw and pulls out a slip of paper that her then reads. "This year's male tribute for the lovely District 3 is… Merlin Brunner. I look of pain and shock spread across my face and… and I start crying. No, I don't want to leave Ginny! I don't even care if I'm crying on television in front of everyone. I just don't care. All I care about is Ginny. Some buff Peacekeepers come and basically drag me onto the stage. I shake hands with Mima but she doesn't look pleased to have my tears all on her hand. "Ginny!" I yell just before I get pushed into the Justice Building. Her shocked face is the last thing I see before I'm hauled away.


	4. District 4 Reaping

**Aruana Louvar, 18, D4F**

"Goodbye, Aruana." Nessie says with a quiver of her lip. "Bye, Nes." We hug each other and go our separate ways. I walk up to the woman who pricks everyone's finger. The girl in front of me starts crying and screaming. A Peacekeeper came over and tried to settle her and picked her up but she kicked him in places that shouldn't be kicked. She got hauled away by her mother and she said sorry to the Peacekeeper about a million times. It slowed down the line and I had to wait a bit. I'm really impatient and I started to huff and puff. I got my finger pricked but they had to check my blood twice because the thing wouldn't work and said I wasn't a citizen. They really need replace some things around here. And I'm not just talking about technology. Some of these people just don't know how to do their job right.

I glance over to see Nessie, a tear streaked across her face. I'm sorry Nes. I'm so, so sorry. But I have to. I'm volunteering today. I told her last week. She disagreed with me at first because you see out parents died last year and since Nessie is 23 she can take care of me and be my legal guardian. I'm the only thing she has left. But I've been suffering from great depression and I just don't care anymore. I don't want to live. Why not go out with a bang? When the female tribute is announced by the Escort Misha Solow, I pretty much screamed out, "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I very quickly run up the stairs and stand in front of the microphone. "I'm Aruana Louvar and I'm as dead as dirt."

**Sole Gallus, 15, D4M**

My mom bursts into my bedroom wearing a big fluffy jacket and snow boots. "Mom it's only Autumn; you don't have to dress in that." I said sleepily. "What do you mean?" My mom retorted. "It's absolutely freezing out there!" It really isn't. It's actually perfect weather. I don't even know what she's talking about. Sometimes I think my mom should be in the looney bin. She hears things and says that someone's in her oatmeal. She also keeps saying how wonderful her "rainbow world" is. She really scares me sometimes.

I get dressed, brush my teeth, comb my hair, and eat some band oatmeal. We can't afford anything other than gross and flavorless oatmeal for breakfast. Sometimes I find things in there that I can't even identify. Once I think mom put tofu in mine. I didn't eat it and instead fed it to my cat Tomi. He didn't like it and pushed the bowl over. I had to clean it up before my mom saw or else she'd throw a fit. I mean sometimes she's sensible but it's a rare occasion. I think the reason why she went "coo-coo" is because my sister died in the Games three years ago. She actually made it to the final 5 but her head was ripped off by a crazy bear mutt. My mom wouldn't talk for weeks on end after that and when she did it was very few words. Eventually she started talking again but a lot of it didn't make sense. I wish she was just the way she was before.

I get to the Reaping and stand in line to get my finger pricked. Some 12-year-old freaks out and is pulled away. Luckily she wasn't punished too bad. I stand with the other boys and wait for the Reaping to begin. Misha Solow comes out in a suit that looks like paper. It's white and all crinkled up. There's little colored doodles all over it. What a strange design. My thoughts are interrupted by an ear splitting scream. I think someone said "I volunteer as tribute!", but it was really hard to tell. Misha looks a little confused at first and stumbles around at first. I think this girl is just as looney as my mom. The escort goes over to the boys bowl and stirs his finger around a bit. He then picks out a slip of paper from the top and reads it in front of the microphone. He's still a little stirred up by that screaming suicidal girl that he slurs the name a bit. I didn't catch it and I looked around at everyone else. They're looking at... me. I then realize that it was me they called._ Me_. I stumble a bit and almost fall over. My entire world seems to be crashing around me. It feels like it takes me forever but I finally get there. I'm sweating really bad now and I shake the crazy girls hand. She's shaking, I could feel it. Is she… scared?


	5. District 5 Reaping

**Corona Midas, 17, D5F**

My eyes flutter open like a butterfly who just got it's wings, still sticky and hard to open. I rub them and yawn while stretching my arms out wide. Today's the reaping; that awful day. I don't think it's ever been a good day. Last year was terrible. A little twelve year old got reaped and her 14 year old sister volunteered for her. I don't remember her name but she died in the bloodbath. I was actually rooting for her, but I forgot her name already. I have a little sister named Alliana and if anything happened to her I would cry. I don't know if I'd volunteer for her though, I'm not that strong or brave.

I'm ready. My mother braided my dirty blonde hair into a bunch of little braids and tied them all together in a bun that sat on the back of my head. Alli put a pink bow in my hair, and even though I hate pink I let her do it anyway. She's only thirteen but even though she's technically a teenager, I still see her as my little baby sister. I don't want to lose her and I know she doesn't want to lose me. But if one of us does get reaped? Would I even have the strength?

When we got to the reaping we went through the usual, finger pricking, lining up, and waiting for our District Escort, Hera Alten, to walk out onto the stage. Her hair was in two big puff balls on either side of her head. She had it dyed a bright indigo and had a big green smile. She had her teeth colored green to make it pop. Her dress was very short and was very… showy. It was as blue and obnoxious as her hair. Her skin was a sickly pale color and seemed to sparkle in the sun. She clicked her heels and strutted over to the girls bowl. "Let's see who our fantastic girl is!" She stuck her whole hand in and pulled out a name from the bottom. With a wink she called out the unfortunate girls name: "Corona Midas!". No. No this isn't right, this can't be right! She must have said it wrong or something! No! I forced myself up to the stage and gave a weak smile. I can't look bad in front of Capitol. I can't believe I've even thinking about the Capitol right now after what they've done. I scan the crowd for Alli and I see her in her baby blue dress. She's slowly raising her hand. "No." I mouth to her. She sees me but continues to raise her hand. "No!" I yell to her rather loudly. She begins to say "I-" but she's cut off by me. "No, no, no!" I shout at her. She puts her hand down and looks at me with sorrowful eyes. What did I just do? I just made it look like I was having a fit! Now I look childish! This has to be the worst reaping yet.

**Ross Tulsa, 13, D5M**

My eyes widen at the sight of it. A new suit just for me. It was black and had a dark blue tie. The trousers looked freshly ironed. It's brand spanking new! It hasn't even been worn! "You- you got this… for me?" I stuttered. I looked at my mom in disbelief. She never got me anything new, it's always something handed down to me from my three older brothers. The oldest is Ronnie, then Raygen, then Rex, then finally me. I asked my mom why she gave us all names that started with "R"and all she said was "Because it's my favorite letter!" and gave me a small smile. I didn't like it. Having the same first letter as my brothers makes me feel like just another R. Just another letter. Just another kid. Don't get me wrong, I like laying low. I'm not one to stick out of a crowd. I'm not great at making friends either. My only friend is my dad. He's the best dad in the world! I think he likes me best, but maybe it's because I'm the baby. My mom wanted a girl and when I was born she threw a fit. My dad was furious because my mom wanted to disown me. She never did it obviously, but it made my mom so angry that they divorced. "Raygen saved up for one but it didn't fit him." She replied to my disbelief. "Oh, I- I thought you actually got me something." "Don't be ridiculous." She retorted, rather disgusted. "I'd never buy anything for you, the 'unwanted child.'" She hissed at me. "I'm not 'unwanted'! Dad said he loved me and he'd never even think about disowning me!" I shouted straight at her. I pushed her out and slammed the door closed. I started hyperventilating and I ran straight for my bed and threw myself onto it. I tucked my head under my knees cradled myself. I started to sob and wheeze and hot tears ran down my face. I had to pull myself together. Today's the reaping after all.

I get to the reaping late because I had to make sure I didn't go out of the house with tear streaks on my face. I had to calm myself down until the puffiness of my eyes had gone down. One that was settled I slipped into a dress shirt and a pair of old trousers. I'm not wearing that suit no matter if my life depended on it. I got there just in time before I'd get into trouble. And got my finger pricked. I don't know what it was but this time it hurt more, like you jabbed me lightly with the tip of a knife. I sprint over to the 13 year old boy section just as Hera Alten walked out. She looked like she has a case of spinach-teeth. Were the pale, sparkly skin and green teeth really necessary? And don't get me started on her dress. Oh great, now I sound like a girl. Anyways some girl got called and she started screaming "No, no, no!" like a mad lunatic. This games is going to be interesting. Hera struts over to the boys bowl with lack of confidence because of the crazy over there. Her sparkly hand plunged into the bowl and she pulled out a single slip of paper. Her green smile radiated across the audience as she called a name. My name. "Ross Tulsa! Where are you Ross?" You could tell she was hoping for a buff jock, but she would be very disappointed. As I slowly step onto the stage her face droops into a saggy frown. "You need a face lift." I whisper to her. Her face contorts into anger and I sweep by her. Honestly I have nothing to lose, I'm going to die anyway. I shake hands with Corona and we get swept into the justice building.


End file.
